


La decisión de Wade Wilson

by TsompanxochitlC



Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter, Bottom Wade Wilson, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Good Peter, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson, Protective Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-04-19 01:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsompanxochitlC/pseuds/TsompanxochitlC
Summary: Deadpool cometió el peor error que podría tener un Omega libre como él y ahora que tiene su consecuencia, debe decidir lo que quiere hacer.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574665
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	La decisión de Wade Wilson

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida amiga! ¡Espero que te guste! Después voy a publicar lo demás que te tengo planeado :3

Wade siempre fue un Omega libre, un Omega que no le rendía cuentas a nadie y menos cuando se convirtió en Deadpool, haciendo lo que deseaba cuando lo quería.  
Incluso cuando un par de Alphas estaban interesados en él, Wade siempre supo que no iba a estar con ninguno de ellos, aún cuando uno de esos era el mismisimo Spider-Man, un Alpha atento y que de verdad lo quería, pero demonios, Peter Parker quería cosas de él que jamás podría otorgarle, sin embargo eso no significaba que no pudieran divertirse un poco.  
El problema es que Wade le había dado un derecho a Peter que no le concedió a ninguno otro, porque sí, él le gustaba, le hacía sentir bien de formas que nunca imaginó 《y no solo hablando sexualmente》, lo cuidaba y nunca lo cosificó por ser un Omega, por el contrario, en cada momento le preguntaba si hacía las cosas bien, si le gustaba...  
Pero el punto es que le permitió acompañarlo en su celo. Oh sí, Wade Wilson aka Deadpool permitió que Peter Parker escondido desde el anonimato de Spider-Man lo atendiera durante su calor y eso le trajo la peor consecuencia del mundo.  
-No, no, esto es una mamada, esto, ¡Puta madre! ¡No te pintes, chingada madre! -Era la tercer prueba de embarazo que marcaba positiva y el Omega estaba perdiendo la cordura.  
{Ya nos chingamos.} [¿Qué vamos a hacer con un niño? ¡Ni siquiera recordamos comer todos los días!] {Espera, ¿DE QUIÉN VERGAS ES?}  
-¡Claramente es de Peter, pedazo de imbécil! ...No he cogido con nadie más desde que comenzamos a coger. -Susurró pensando su siguiente movimiento, viendo una vez más la prueba de embarazo y chillando de frustración, inseguridad y miedo.  
{Tienes un buen punto, perra.} [Bueno, hay que decirle, ¿No?]  
-NO. Querrá ser mi Alpha, querrá marcarme y presentarme ante su familia y... ¡Agh! ¡No voy a permitir eso! -Así que tomó su teléfono, tacleando un mensaje precisamente al Alpha rondaba su mente.

"Peter, no podemos seguir viéndonos, nunca, nunca más. No me busques, adiós." 

[Oh, maravilloso, ahora con ese puto mensaje va a quedarse tranquilo y no volverá a hablarnos.]   
-¡Mierda! ¡Puta madre! -Y Blanca tenía razón, lo que acababa de hacer era prácticamente darle una señal a Peter para que fuera a buscarlo y aclarar las cosas.  
Pero no señor, él no iba a ceder ante sus ojos de cachorro. -Es hora de hacerle una agradable visita al profe. -Y así, se colocó su traje, armando una pequeña mochila, sabiendo que tendría que desaparecer del radar por un par de días.

"P.P.: ¿Wade? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal?  
P.P.: Sé que no quieres ser mi Omega, pero incluso pasaste tu celo conmigo, necesito una explicación.   
P.P.: Lo siento, eso sonó demasiado autoritario, no quise hacerlo, pero, Wade, por favor, dime qué hice.  
P.P.: Voy a tu apartamento."

La ráfaga de mensajes se hizo presente y el mercenario supo que le quedaba poco tiempo para huir.  
Para su fortuna, Dopinder ya se encontraba fuera de su apartamento para cuando Wade salió.  
-Dopi, llévame a la casa Xavier y por favor, evita a Spider-Man. -Entonces, el Omega se recostó sobre el asiento, en parte para ocultarse y también para pensar mejor.  
¿Quería a este cachorro? ¿Por qué su Omega se sentía completo al estar engendrando?   
El dinero no era un problema aún si lo sostenía él solo, pero le preocupaba el ser una mala influencia para su hijo, el no poder cuidarlo, ¿Y si se le caía?  
Miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar, era su timbre de llamada y quien llamaba era Peter.  
{Oh, oh...} [Va a seguir llamando hasta resolver esto.]   
-¿No puede entender que no quiero verlo? -Gruñó en voz baja.  
-¿Habla del señor Spider-Man? Me parece un buen hombre, señor, si me lo permite. Creo que realmente le quiere y usted debería dejarse querer por él. Se ve como un hombre responsable que no se propasará.   
-Silencio... Silencio. No quiero escuchar putas maravillas de él ahora. -Gruñó por lo bajo, agradeciendo que el sujeto fuera un Beta y no pudiera darse cuenta de su condición actual.  
Su teléfono sonó un par de veces más y luego simplemente se detuvo, no recibió ningún mensaje más de texto y por alguna razón en lugar de sentir calma se sintió mal, pesado.  
De alguna u otra forma, llegó a la mansión Xavier, donde le pagó a Dopinder y le pidió que no dijera nada. Fue recibido en la puerta por Wolverine.  
-Estás en graves problemas, Wilson. -Gruñó al olfatearlo.  
-Ya lo sé, genio, no tienes que decírmelo. -Respondió molesto.   
-Habla con Charles, él va a ayudar. -Decidió no decirle más, ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado por su condescendencia al no molestarlo más, agh, si incluso él había notado que estaba en cinta, suponía que había ido dejando una estela de peste desde su casa.  
Tocó la puerta de la oficina de Charles Xavier y unos segundos después recibió una afirmación.  
-Wade, es un gusto verte por aquí otra vez.  
-Profesor, voy a volverme jo... -Recibió una pequeña riña por la palabra que estaba a punto de decir. -Voy a volverme loco. No sé qué hacer y Dios, le juro que estoy a nada de volarme los sesos. -El mutante no tuvo que hacer nada más que olfatear el ambiente.  
-Entiendo lo que te preocupa, pero ven, acompáñame a ver a Beast, podemos hacer algunas pruebas mientras hablamos, sabes que esta sigue siendo tu familia y que todos te ayudarán. -Wade suspiró y le siguió, quitándose la máscara que llevaba todo el tiempo, al menos ahí no se sentía como un bicho raro, ahí todos eran raros.  
Mientras analizaban su sangre para asegurarse que estaba embarazado, Wade les dijo todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza, quién era el padre, sus miedos, su pensamiento, sus ideales y sus molestias.  
-Bueno, Wade, deberías hablar con Peter, finalmente él también es padre del bebé y juntos deberían decidir lo que harán, conoces la tasa de mortandad de los Omegas sin vínculo y aunque tú no puedas morir nada garantiza que el cachorro haya adquirido esas habilidades y no querrás probar. -Wade negó con la cabeza ante las sabias palabras del profesor Xavier.   
-No quiero que controle mi vida. -Repuso el Omega.  
-¿Has pensado que pones excusas para convencerte de que no quieres a Peter en tu vida? -Beast estaba un poco harto de los problemas románticos como ese.  
-¿Excusas? ¡Jajaja! Debiste dedicarte a la comedia, solo imagínalo, bestia azul domina el escenario. -Wade, que tenía prohibido decir groserías en la mansión se burló.  
-Beast tiene razón, temes enamorarte y abrir tu corazón, tienes miedo a ser abandonado por ese Alpha, porque de otra forma, ¿Por qué dejaste a tus amantes recurrentes cuando comenzaste con él? ¿Por qué dejaste que estuviera contigo en tu calor? Tú mismo dijiste que le hiciste una escena de celos porque una amiga suya estaba en su apartamento un día. Cuando hables con él, tendrás la respuesta que buscas. -El profesor tenía una basta experiencia con ese tipo de casos, debido a que sus estudiante recurrían a él e incluso en el pasado él mismo se encontró en aquella situación con Erik Lensherr. -Piénsalo, mientras decides puedes quedarte aquí, tu habitación está libre, pero sabes que debes aportar a la comunidad.  
Wade asintió, por la mañana tendrían los resultados de las pruebas que buscaban y ahora podía irse a descansar.  
Se tumbó en la cama y acarició su vientre plano, donde su hijo o hija crecía. Tendría unas dos o tres semanas por mucho, aún tenía tiempo para pensar antes de tomar una decisión final, durante la mayor parte del día se la pasó tumbado en la cama, pensando lo que debía hacer, por su bien y por el cachorro.  
Se frotó la cara con ambas palmas, pensando, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Amarilla y Blanca para calmarlo.  
Tomó su teléfono y decidió seguir el consejo de Xavier y hablar con él, así que llamó a su número.  
-¿Wade? ¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado todo el día... -El chico sonaba preocupado y él se sintió mal por preocuparlo.  
-¿Todo el día? ¿Y tu trabajo? -Le preguntó sabiendo la fragilidad de su empleo y obviando las preguntas anteriores.  
-Eres más importante que mi empleo... -Susurró.  
-Estoy en la mansión Xavier, voy a estarte esperando en los jardines del frente. -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar, tocándose el pecho con cierto pesar.  
De cualquier forma salió de su habitación y le avisó al profesor Xavier que Peter vendría y que hablaría con él, el otro Omega le aseguró que iba a estar al pendiente por si necesitaba algo.  
Así, fue hacia el lugar del encuentro, sentándose en una banca, viendo el atardecer hasta que el Alpha finalmente llegó, columpiándose de los árboles.  
-Wade... -Llevaba el traje de Spider-Man y apenas se quitó la máscara, el Omega se dio cuenta que él lo sabía ahora. -Estás...  
-Sí. Lo estoy. -Wade bajó la mirada unos monentos.  
-Está bien... Supongo que entiendo por qué quieres que dejemos de vernos, quieres iniciar una vida con ese Alpha. -Miró fijamente a Peter y la intensa tristeza en su mirada.  
-Oh... Yo sé que él quiere iniciar una vida conmigo aún antes de esto, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Soy un desastre, no soy un Omega digno de una familia feliz y esas porquerías.  
-Wade, eres maravilloso y creo que la única persona que no se ha dado cuenta de eso eres tú. No eres pequeño ni delicado, eres fuerte, rudo, eres diferente, podrías ganarle a cualquiera en una pelea y eso es, asombroso. Y tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto alguna vez.  
-No tengo cejas.   
-No las necesitas, están sobrevaloradas.   
-Soy muy alto.  
-Eso es perfecto, porque así no hay que agacharse para besarte.  
-Mi cuerpo es más grande que el tuyo.  
-Eso es natural, prácticamente soy un acróbata, no tengo mucha masa muscular y tú has trabajado tu cuerpo con tanto esfuerzo es hermoso. Eres hermoso.  
Y conforme Peter hablaba, Wade iba a obteniendo una respuesta justo como Charles dijo que la tendría.  
-¿Nunca vas a verle un lado negativo a lo que te diga?  
-No tienes un lado negativo, ya te lo dije eres perfecto. -Y entonces sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas y el Omega se puso de pie de inmediato, caminando lo suficiente para estar frente a él.  
-Oye, tranquilo... -Pidió Wade y Peter tapó su boca, tratando de controlarse. -Es tuyo, es tu cachorro. -Juntó su frente con la ajena, dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros y el Alpha se descubrió la boca, mirándolo con sorpresa.  
-¿Mío? -Preguntó respirando entrecortadamente.  
-Tuyo. Mira, entré en pánico y no sabía qué hacer, vine al único lugar donde no sería juzgado... Por eso no quería verte... Sabía que si te decía querrías marcarme y todas esas cosas y Dios, estuve a punto de dispararme en la cabeza.  
Peter sujetó la cintura del Omega y lo atrajo contra su pecho de forma protectora, sonriendo suavemente.  
-No podría obligarte a algo que no quieras... Si no quieres que te marque no lo haré y si no quieres conservarlo lo voy a entender, pero si quieres que hagamos "todas esas cosas" entonces yo estaré más que feliz. -Wade se aferró a su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.  
-Quiero todas esas cosas contigo... Quiero hacer las cosas bien. -Susurró y Peter le apretó entre sus brazos, sonriendo.  
-Entonces lo haremos, a tu ritmo... -Y el Alpha sabía que si Wade había decidido que quería unirse a él y formar una manada, no se debía al cachorro, sino a sus propios deseos.  
Esa noche, Wade se dio cuenta que llevaba enamorado de Peter más tiempo del que se había dado cuenta y también que en su propio apartamento el Alpha habia dejado sus cosas de a poco, pero tampoco era como que le molestase.  
En su cama, donde siempre tenían sus encuentros, Peter y Wade finalmente se unieron como Alpha y Omega. La mordida fue dolorosa, pero Wade fue posiblemente el hombre más dichoso del mundo cuando el vínculo finalmente se abrió entre ellos y pudo sentir bajo su propia piel todos los sentimientos de Peter y cuánto lo amaba.  
Sin lugar a dudas aquello fue lo más intenso y maravilloso que habían vivido y estaban seguros que estar juntos era lo correcto  
Al siguiente día, Wade se mudó definitivamente al apartamento de Peter e hizo de él su nuevo hogar en seguida. Renunció desde ese instante a su antigua vida, sus amantes, su trabajoe incluso algunos pasatiempos, los más peligrosos y menos adecuados para su embarazo, mientras que Peter como Alpha proveedor, le cocinaba a Wade todas sus comidas y era retribuído con amor y cariño, con atenciones pequeñas pero que sabía que significaban demasiado.  
Entonces, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, fue el momento de conocer a la tía del Alpha, con quien se llevó de maravilla en solo unos segundos, pues la mujer había sido de lo más dulce y ni siquiera reparó en su apariencia, lo recibió en sus brazos con cariño, asegurándole que ya era parte de la familia.  
Y ya que ella había cuidado a Peter desde que era solo un bebé, se podía decir que era su madre y maldita sea, Wade amó ver todos sus álbumes de fotografías e incluso se sintió bien cuando May insistió en que crearan un álbum ahora que tendrían su primer cachorro.  
Así, la primer foto eran Wade y Peter, señalando su vientre plano, la segunda May estaba ahí con ellos, abrazando a la pareja, en la tercera, Wade estaba llorando por una pésima broma de Peter, pero no había podido evitarlo, estaba sensible.  
Los siguientes meses tuvo náuseas, algunos mareos, no toleraba el olor de la mayonesa y Dios cuidara a quien le presentara un trozo de carne, porque simplemente vaciaba todo su estómago.  
Pero realmente estar embarazado no era tan malo, Peter era dulce con él y lo cuidaba de todo, siempre lo consentía y le llevaba comida a la cama todas las mañanas antes de irse al trabajo.  
Muchas veces Wade chantajeaba a su pobre Alpha para que le dejara jugar videojuegos y comer palomitas por más tiempo o para obtener más caramelos, pero luego se aseguraba de compensárselo con una buena mamada o montándolo hasta quedar anudado, aunque eso fue disminuyendo conforme el bebé crecía y la única posición en que podían tener sexo era el misionero, ya que temían lastimar al cachorro.  
A términos del embarazo, Wade decidió el nombre de su futuro hijo o hija, decidieron que fuera una sorpresa, por lo que no sabían qué sería.  
-Ellie si es niña y Nepomuceno si es niño. -Peter no estaba fascinado con el nombre de varón que escogió su Omega, ¿Pero qué se supone que hiciera cuando le ponía el puchero y sus ojos se llenaban de esperanza?   
-Está bien, mi amor, Ellie o Nepomuceno. -Todo lo que podía era rezar porque su cachorro no fuera niño.   
El parto fue más complicado de lo que Wade había esperado, ya que según él al sentir dolor en sus cicatrices todo el tiempo, dar a luz debía ser una cosa de niños...  
Pobre iluso.  
El trabajo de parto se llevó en un tiempo promedio, pero el Omega estaba exhausto e incluso se había desmayado en una o dos ocasiones, pero al final, tuvo a su pequeño Nepomuceno entre sus brazos, durmiendo mientras él y Peter lo sostenían con cuidado.  
-Es hermoso... -Susurró el Alpha, con unas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.  
-Lo sé... Se parece mucho a ti, me encanta. -Dejó que su pareja besara su frente.  
-Yo creo que se parece mucho a ti, tiene tu nariz y esos cachetes grandes y tiernos. -Peter beso la frentecita de su hijo.  
-Hey, no estoy tan cachetón. -El Omega se quejó en voz baja, aunque sabía que solo se trataba de una broma de su Alpha.   
Afortunadamente para el cuidado de su niño, contó con la ayuda del mismísimo Charles Xavier y su esposo Erik Lensherr. Ambos les enseñaron a los padres primerizos cómo conocer a su propio cachorro y sobretodo a lidiar con aquella insistencia de su hijo por escalar los muros.  
En resumen, Wade era un Omega más feliz de lo que se imaginó que podría ser en toda su vida, ahora ayudaba a otros Omegas a aceptarse a sí mismos y muchas veces llevaba a Nepomuceno 《o Nepito, de cariño》a la mansión Xavier a que jugara con los demás niños. Peter era el Alpha más feliz del mundo, adoraba la manada pequeña que habían formado y todo lo que implicaba criar a un cachorro Omega que se parecía demasiado a Wade, amaba llegar a casa y ver a su esposo enseñándole a su cachorro a jugar videojuegos o cuando ambos lo esperaban con una cena algo quemada y salada.  
Definitivamente, eran la pareja más feliz de todo Brooklyn.


End file.
